Fluid lens element based optical systems have been proposed for use in applications in which optical characteristics of an optical system are varied.
In a fluid injection based fluid lens element, a light transmissive expandable container containing fluid is provided in combination with a pump and a reservoir. Fluid is pumped into and drawn out of the expandable container to change an optical characteristic of the defined lens element.
One challenge that has been noted with respect to use of fluid lens element based optical systems is to account for changes in optical characteristics of a fluid lens element based optical system brought about by changes in temperature. Most materials tend to expand at higher temperature and optical materials for use in fluid lens elements are no exception. Optical systems can find use in operating environments in which temperatures can range from subfreezing to industrial environments in which temperatures of over 100° F. are common.